


Music Scores and the Writing in Between

by nayuki_writes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Party, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes
Summary: Knights has a Christmas Party and Tsukasa wants to give Leo more then just the paper he composes on. Perhaps Leo wants something similar.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Music Scores and the Writing in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterPoofin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPoofin/gifts).



Tsukasa was currently looking for Leo just as he did almost everyday Knights had practice. Today was a bit different. It was the last day before winter break. Knights weren’t actually practicing today, but they wanted to have a get together before the break. Tsukasa had already gotten everyone presents. Arashi was getting a makeup kit, Izumi was getting a new tennis racket, Ritsu was getting some imported tea and Leo was getting a confession. The thought made Tsukasa a bit nervous, but he thought this through pretty well. He already carried blank music sheets for him. He was going to give him a pack of music sheets, but written somewhere toward the beginning would be his confession to Leo. 

This was the safest way to confess really. Leo wouldn’t compose for awhile he hoped. Once Leo got to his confession, everyone would be gone hopefully. It was perfect. If all went well, Leo would meet him in the Knight’s practice room tomorrow and best case scenario he would have Leo to himself. He was hesitant about all of this. He had known about Leo and Izumi’s complicated past now. Tsukasa didn’t understand why Leo would act the way he did around him sometimes. Leo was such a mixed bag, but Tsukasa learned to love all of that. He wanted Leo to open up to him more. All the red head wanted was to drive Leo’s demons away and maybe embrace whatever hidden sides Leo would show him. That was a far off dream to the first year though.

“Leader! What are you doing on the archery range? You know everyone is waiting for you!” Tsukasa said putting his hands on his hips and blushing a bit. Leo was sprawled out on the ground there sleeping with Little John and her kittens. It was truly the sweetest thing Tsukasa had ever seen and he was a sweets addict. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. “How lovely..” he said leaning down and petting one of the kittens. He remembered naming the kittens after Knights with Leo a few weeks or so ago.

He sighed and kissed the kitten named Leo that was coincidentally sprawled out next to the real Leo. Leo was so pretty and handsome at the same time. Tsukasa wanted to get closer. He almost forgot why he was here. The red head leaned in close before Leo’s eyes opened up all of a sudden. Leo wasn’t sleeping at all. He was just curious as to what his youngest knight might do. Leo’s feelings were rather complicated and it’s not like he could read minds to know how Tsukasa felt. He was just happy Tsukasa was taking the time to really get to know him. Leo had always wanted someone to chase after him, instead of him always chasing after others. Tsukasa treated him different from anyone else when he really thought about it. How did this cute little red head dig so deep into his heart and steal it so casually and quickly at that?

“Suo~ c’mere!” He said pulling him down and hugging him. “Ah.. Suo is so warm. Be my pillow for Christmas.” He said so casually it made the slightly shorter flush pink. “L- Leader.. we can’t stay here. Sena Senpai will get really mad if I don’t bring you back with me..” Tsukasa said hesitantly reaching down to pat Leo’s head. Leo was currently in his lap, holding onto his waist. Tsukasa was currently dying of embarrassment. “Mmm.. right right- We don’t need Sena getting all grumpy. Then let’s go Suo~!” He said removing any of the kittens from harms way and taking Tsukasa’s hand.

“Leader you can let go.. Unless you plan on making a run for it. Then I’ll insist you keep a tight hold on my hand.” Tsukasa said trying not to smile. “Ah- you better hold it then- You never know with me.” Leo said laughing. It was a fun excuse to hold who he might have had feelings for’s hand. “Fine- then I’m not letting go till I have back up to catch you.” The red head said smiling a little bit as they walked to the practice room. Not a thing was said. It was silent but not awkward. It was comfortable. Tsukasa wanted whatever time he had left at Yumenosaki with Leo to be like this. Sweeter then candy and pure bliss is how he felt, until Leo opened the door to the practice room. Tsukasa removed his hand quickly, but everyone saw anyway.

The other three members were placing bets on who was going to get a girlfriend or boyfriend next. Ritsu swore it was going to be him and Mao. Arashi knew it wasn’t going to be her. She was still figuring out her feelings with Mika Kagehira and that boy was rather awkward. Izumi and Makoto’s relationship was better since Halloween but it was still complicated. Leo was random, so the others had no idea with him. Tsukasa was the youngest and everyone assumed he had no love interests until recently. Ritsu pointed out how close Tsukasa was getting to their unit leader. Izumi didn’t say a thing about it. Arashi was gushing and getting all blushy at that time. ‘Awww our little Kasa-chan is in love with his king~’ “Heh- better pay up Izu-chan.” Ritsu whispered as everyone was currently together. 

As a bit of time passed Leo suggested they give out presents now. The ginger haired teen composed everyone songs. Ritsu made sweets for everyone, Arashi and Izumi gave out random things. Tsukasa handed everyone what he had got them and then turned to Leo. There was no backing out now. “Leader- here.. I know it is rather plain, but I figured that if you carried your own sheet music around you could spare the walls and floors in the third year classrooms.” Tsukasa said smiling a bit. “Ah Suo~ how thoughtful. I always need blank sheet music.” Leo said smiling back. Ritsu was watching kind of intently. He faked a yawn and leaned on Izumi. “Izumiiii- carry me home.” He said yawning again. “Kuma-kun you have two legs. Walk there yourself or get your Trickstar brat to come get you.” Izumi said looking back at him and sort of getting what he was trying to imply. “I mean whatever.. sure, but Arashi kun has to come too. I can’t carry you by myself.” Izumi said getting up. “Ah my name was called- Are we going now?” She said winking at Ritsu and Izumi. “Uh huh- we’re bringing Kuma home.” Izumi said rolling his eyes. “Ah right-“ Arashi said blushing and looking happy as they said their goodbyes and left.

The red head was cleaning up the practice room. He wanted to stay with Leo a bit longer anyway before not seeing him for awhile. In his love letter he said he would wait everyday for a bit in the practice room for whenever Leo found his confession. “Oh Suo~ c’mere a sec. I got something else for you.” Leo said smiling widely. It was spectacular to Tsukasa. That smile was genuine and pure somehow, almost childish, but Leo was older. “For me..?” He said confused. “Mmhm! But you can’t open it till Christmas okay? Once you open it you have to let me know if you like it or not. Just call away- Your Leader will try to not lose his phone- Promise me okay? If you don’t like it I’d like a call too.” Leo said looking a bit shy. “Of course I’ll call.. on Christmas right..? I’ll call you after I sneak away from my parents. It’s a promise yes.” Tsukasa said awkwardly taking the badly wrapped box from Leo and smiling as well. 

Leo couldn’t help it. Tsukasa looked really adorable. He grabbed his arm gently and hugged him. “Thanks Tsukasa. It means a lot really. Ah.. I feel my ‘inspiration’ taking over! Suo! I can clean the rest up.. I want to compose really bad!” Leo said gushing practically. The face of confusion and slight shock Tsukasa was making was charming somehow. He let go of the red head and started composing on his Christmas present. Leo was maybe five pages away from his confession. “O- okay Lead- Leo.. I will see you later. I won’t forget to call.. if we don’t meet up sooner.” Tsukasa said taking his leave.

His heart was beating so very fast. He hugged the badly wrapped present from Leo and was gushing over it. Leo was making him feel so special. The thought that Leo was probably looking at his confession letter now made the red head giddy. This had to be euphoria. Tsukasa’s cheeks flushed red as he saw all of his seniors waiting at the gate. “Tsukasa-chan did you ask him out~?” Ritsu said teasing. “I- I what?! N- no I did not.. With Leader no way!” Tsukasa said flushing red. “Pfft why not you little brat? You like that idiot right?” Izumi said of course being not the nicest about it. “If anyone can handle an idiot like him it’s you-“ Izumi said smiling a bit. Tsukasa decided to tell them what he had done. Of course they picked at him before everyone went their separate ways.

Leo had seen the confession letter. He stopped composing and stared at the piece of paper below him. “Damn it- he beat me to it.” Leo said laughing loudly and throwing up his composing papers all around him. He was just so happy in that moment. The feeling was mutual and honestly that was the best feeling in the world, to know the person you value the most feels the same. Leo left late that night from the practice room. The night air was freezing really. He took a few deep breathes and made his way back home with full intentions of meeting Tsukasa as soon as he could tomorrow in the practice room.

Tomorrow came and Leo hadn’t come. Tsukasa just figured today wasn’t good for Leo or he hadn’t composed as much as he thought. He left and came back the next day and the next day and the day after that. Today was Christmas Eve and Tsukasa couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe Leo didn’t like him like he thought. The red head felt his heart sink. He felt sick. Was this his heart breaking? It hurt more then any time he got sick. Before he knew it, his eyes were watering and he wanted to lay down on the floor. “Pathetic! Foolish! Idiotic!” He said in English really loud. He sat up and wiped away his tears. Tsukasa was still rather upset, but wanted to act mature about it. Tomorrow he would call Leo. It was possible Leo had composed over his letter. It’s true that he usually went into trances. “That must be it.. Lea.. is just so silly..” he covering up his face and fighting back tears again. Being in love hurt a lot, but Tsukasa was only just now learning that. He wasn’t crying because he thought Leo was standing him up. He was crying because something felt off. This feeling in his chest was painful and not stopping. He wanted to go home so that’s what he did. 

Tsukasa locked himself in his room and stared at the badly wrapped box that Leo had given him. “Why.. couldn’t I have opened it in front of you..? I’m sorry Leader.. I am disobeying the king’s orders just once.” Tsukasa said to himself as he opened up the box, which had tons and tons of songs handwritten inside and a plain sheet of paper with writing on it. He put it aside and looked at all the songs. At first the confused red head thought that ‘Tsukasa’ was just the songs being meant for him to sing, but as he flipped through more and more, he realized that it was the title of the song. There were at least ten songs shoved in the box. “Tsukasa, Tsukasa’s Smile, Tsukasa’s Thinking Face, Tsukasa and his Sweets, Tsukasa Singing this would be ‘Marvelous’, Tsukasa’s Eyes are Prettier than the Stars, Tsukasa’s Stealing my Heart, Tsukasa would you sing just for me?, Tsukasa I’m in Love, Tsukasa I’m in Love with you..” He read out all of the titles and felt rather awestruck. 

He held all of the songs in his arms and hugged them as if they were Leo himself. He wasn’t relieved though. He was horrified for some reason. He picked up his phone and despite it being really late tried calling Leo. He didn’t pick up. “Stupid.. he promised not to lose it this time.” Tsukasa said texting Izumi and then Ritsu., but there was no answer. He straight up called Arashi who was with Mika. She actually picked up. “Hello- Kasa-chan what’s up? Did you miss your Nee-san?” Arashi teased. To be honest Tsukasa was on the verge of panicking and he needed someone. “Ah.. yes of course I missed you Arashi senpai.. but Leader hasn’t answered his phone and.. I need to talk to him really bad..” Tsukasa said in a desperate sounding tone. “Ah.. Ou-sama huh..? I-“ Arashi was interrupted by Mika. “You mean Leo Senpai..? Didn’t you hear what happened? Naru.. did you guys seriously not tell him?” Arashi and Tsukasa were frozen and inaudible at the moment. “Wh- what.. are you talking about..?” Tsukasa said feeling that disgusting feeling in his chest again. It hurt and he felt a bit betrayed. “Mika! Ah.. Kasa-chan, Ou Sama is in the hospital.. and well. You should go see for yourself, because it’s a bit hard to explain. Mika chan and I can come with you if you-“ Tsukasa then cut Arashi off. “No! I- I mean no thank you.. I will head there now. I have to go by myself. Leader.. is my.. my responsibility now too. He made it very clear that he wanted me to see him on Christmas anyway.” Tsukasa said on the verge of tears. “Bye Arashi Senpai..” he said sighing and collecting the songs. All of them were different and surprisingly not all sappy love songs. 

Tsukasa ran outside, not caring if his parents would get angry for once and told his driver to head straight to the hospital. Tsukasa was rereading all of the songs and trying to hum some of the melody. He got there and few minutes later and clutched the songs to his chest as he made his way to the hospital room. He stepped in and saw Leo with his hair down, staring outside at what he presumed was the stars. He looked pretty in the moonlight. “Stunning..” Tsukasa slipped out in English.

Leo in turn looked over at him confused but then smiled as if he were intrigued by looking at the red head. “Leo.. I- I’m so happy you’re alright!” Tsukasa said tearing up walking over to hug him or anything. He just wanted to make sure Leo was alive despite looking so rough. The red head took his hand into his own and held it to his cheek. “I saw.. I opened it a day early, but I wanted to spend Christmas with you..” Leo looked rather perplexed in that moment. Leo was right here and he was holding onto his hand, so why did Tsukasa feel so bad again?

“Leo.. I’m in love with you.. I love them.. I love all of the songs. I- I will sing for you after you tell me what happened.” Tsukasa said smiling sadly at Leo, who was staring at Tsukasa the way he did when they had met. “Oh.. I was walking home apparently and I slipped. My head was busted wide open!” Leo said laughing. “But.. are you an alien or something? You know a lot about me.. Wait don’t tell me.. Let me use my imagination.. You’re a fan of Backgammon right right? I don’t think we’ve met before, but.. you’re just so interesting and kinda cute too! I bet Sena would like you too! What’s your name..?”

Tsukasa held Leo’s hand tighter and was at a loss for words. He just stared at Leo and handed him the songs he composed. “I am.. Tsukasa Suou.. a- and I will say it as many times as I must. Please remember it. It would mean a lot to me.” Tsukasa said as tears started to stream down his face. His composure was completely destroyed now. “Leo.. this isn’t a joke is it..? You.. you don’t remember me?” Tsukasa said as his voice cracked a little from crying. 

Leo looked at the crying boy and wanted to comfort him. It wasn’t a lie. He thought this guy was interesting and cute, but he only really had one friend from what he remembered. A cute red head walking in here and saying he loved him was exciting. It was the kind of sporadic thing Leo loved.“I don’t remember you.. but.. I can recognize my own handwriting. I wrote these for you.. since you’re Tsukasa you said. I was wondering about this..” he said holding up the letter Tsukasa had written Leo. “I was holding it when I slipped.” He said blushing softly. Tsukasa blushed a little bit and just nodded. “Yes.. I wrote that for you..” Tsukasa said not letting go of Leo’s hand. He wouldn’t let go. He didn’t want to. 

“Tsukasa are we dating? I think I lost.. a years worth of memories, but I don’t know for sure. It’s so fuzzy.. but I remember me and Sena fighting. He really broke my heart you know?” Leo said finding Tsukasa oddly comforting. “No.. we’re not dating.” Tsukasa said blushing. “I did want to ask you out and I believe you wanted to ask me tomorrow. I don’t think we should now though..” Tsukasa said nuzzling his face into Leo’s hand. Truthfully, Tsukasa wanted to ask him but this was too much. 

“Aw you like me for real huh? No one really likes me you know? I think people use me a lot, but you seem different. I mean I’m used to being hated you know..? I thought I was in the hospital for something else.. something bad, but my hands aren’t bruised or scratched up. I bet you didn’t ask me for a bunch of songs named Tsukasa huh? You must be my inspiration! Tsukasa.. Tsukasa Suou.. I like it. I love you~!”

“Leo.. don’t say such sad things and then say you love me as if it didn’t matter. I do actually well.. l- love you. I’ve wanted to defeat your demons with you. I’ve wanted to hold you as you told me of your past. I want to gently embrace you like.. like this-“ He said lifting himself up and pulling Leo into his arms. Leo held him back. Leo probably should have been scared, but this cute little red head was telling the truth. He could just tell. “-and I want to comfort you as I learn everything about you. All the beautiful things.. and all of the sad things. Leo Tsukinaga.. please allow me to protect your heart from now on.” Leo blushed at all the embarrassing stuff he said. “Okay.. and in turn I want to know everything about you too.. like Tsukasa and his Sweets and what Tsukasa’s thinking face might be.” He giggled. “It’s not everyday a pretty guy comes confessing his love for you.. As crazy as it sounds I’m looking forward to falling in love with you again Tsukasa Suou.” Leo said smiling as he started telling Tsukasa everything and in turn Tsukasa did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Leokasa one-shot.


End file.
